Certeza
by KL Corregio
Summary: Não era ético. Não importava. Ele tinha aquela certeza. Aquilo bastava.


**Titulo da fics: **Certeza

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Nara Shikamaru / Temari

**Direitos Autorais: **Nada me pertence U_U

**Gênero: **Drama/ Romance

**Censura: **14+

**Beta Reader: **Eu mesma

**Capítulos: **Unico

**Sinopse: **Não era ético. Não importava. Ele tinha aquela certeza. Aquilo bastava.  
**  
**

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o "Desafio Brega" da comu Shikamaru & Temari, do orkut, em que o desafio era escrever uma song fics com uma musica brega de artistas pré-definidos, sem deixar a fics brega. No desafio, eu inclui a letra. Aqui, não colocarei. Mas, quem quiser ver a musica se chama "A Noite do Nosso Amor" da dupla Chitãozinho e Xororó. O resultado do desafio sai dia 20 *_*

* * *

**Certeza**

O esquadrão de Shikamaru armou o acampamento em uma clareira no meio de uma densa floresta. Os turnos de vigia foram divididos e Shikamaru tinha ficado com um dos últimos.

O Nara relia alguns mapas à luz de lanterna dentro de sua barraca. Suspirou, cansado, o ar expelido de seus pulmões em forma de fumaça, colocou os mapas de lado e desligando a lanterna, se arrumando dentro do saco de dormir e se cobrindo.

A conversa no acampamento diminuiu rapidamente e, em menos de 20 minutos, nada, excerto os sons da florestas e conversar curtas entre os vigias eram ouvidos. Shikamaru virou de lado, a cabeça apoiada no braço esquerdo, de costas para a entrada da barraca.

Não demorou muito para escutar o barulho do ziper da barraca se abrindo, alguém entrando em passos leves, o ziper fechando e a pessoa se aproximando. O cobertor atrás de si se levantou e um corpo feminino e gelado aninhou-se à suas costas, o abraçando.

-Está frio! -disse ela, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele e suspirando.

O farfalhar do cobertor foi ouvido quando ele se virou para ela, assumindo a mesma posição de antes, apoiando a cabeça no braço direito dessa vez, de frente pra ela.

Ele olhou seu rosto. Os olhos verdes o encaravam e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Os curtos cabelos cor de areia estavam soltos, caindo sobre seu pescoço. Ele levou a mão livre até o rosto dela. A loira fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele percorrerem desde sua testa até sua cravicula.

-Shikamaru... -chamou ela

-Shiiii! -ele pousou dois dedos nos lábios dela.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele se aproximou e a boca dele cobriu a dela. O beijo foi lento, apesar de não se verem a meses, não queriam pensar em mais nada alem deles.

Aos poucos os corpos se entrelaçavam e o frio diminuía dentro da barraca. Eles tentavam fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Não deviam estar fazer esse tipo de coisa em uma missão. Não era ético.

-Por mim o mundo pode acabar amanha -ele disse, deitado com ela encostada em seu peito, com o cobertor sobre eles.

Ela permaneceu quieta, mas ele sabia que ela não estava dormindo.

-Dane-se essa maldita guerra! -continuou -Eu amo você

Temari não disse nada, apenas abraçou ele forte. Ele sentiu algo molhar seu pescoço e soube que aquela seria a única lágrima que ela derramaria.

-Estou com medo, Shika -ela disse.

Shikamaru a apertou mais forte, como se tentasse se fundir a ela, torná-los uma única pessoa. Ele também estava com medo.

-Encosta em mim-disse, como se ela não estivesse perto o suficiente. -Pensa só em mim.

Eles ficaram fortemente abraçado até ela adormecer. Ele suspirou novamente, afrouxando um pouco o abraço, sem realmente solta-la, passou os olhos por todo o rosto dela, queria decorá-lo.

Algo de muito ruim os esperava e aquilo não era só um mal-pressentimento. Não queria solta-la, mas o fez, se levantando e colocando sua roupa. Logo seria seu turno de vigia e não queria que ninguém viesse chamá-lo. Cobriu o corpo nu dela e beijou-lhe a testa, abriu o ziper da barraca e saiu.

Temari abriu os olhos e encarou-o começando a subir o ziper. Ele parou um momento e ela murmurou:

-Eu também te amo.

Shikamaru sorriu, fechando de vez o ziper. Não importava quantas lágrimas ele choraria depois daquela guerra. Não importava nem se ele ou ela sobreviveriam. Ele tinha aquela certeza com ele. Aquilo bastava.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

One shot tambem merece review! Leu? Não custa apertar o botão verde ai em baixo e fazer o dia/noite/manhã/madrugada de uma autora feliz! U_U


End file.
